


black and white

by pelloranchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending, no beta we die like men, oikawa iwaizumi i'm so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelloranchi/pseuds/pelloranchi
Summary: Tooru spends time with Iwaizumi and some others in a festival.





	black and white

**Author's Note:**

> so, i watched demon slayer.
> 
> iwaoi and a whole bunch of others hanging out in the festival is heavily based off of that one scene in the 3ds game!! check it out [here](https://haikyuu819.tumblr.com/post/139744748275/forazzzora-adventure-part-the-festival)

Tooru was having a good time.

It all started when Karasuno held a joint practice which was joined by Nekoma, Fukurodani, Dateko, _Shit_ratorizawa and his own. Apparently, there was an ongoing festival located not far away from Karasuno.

Of course, eveyone's first instinct was to go there and have fun, to take a break from the exhausting practice matches.

And in that everyone, Tooru was one of them. He even managed to drag Iwaizumi along with him. Heck, they got to wear practically matching yukatas!

A lot of the players went, even the ones who are usually quiet. Most are from Karasuno, Seijoh, Nekoma and Fukurodani, though. Half of them went to food stalls, the other half went into the game or accessory stalls. Either way, both sides are having a nice relaxing time.

While the rest of the captains were still hanging around the food stalls, Tooru left with Iwaizumi, and walked their way through the festival.

At some point, they both made an attempt at a lottery somewhere, and Tooru got a prize- a bubble gun. Iwaizumi however, got nothing.

"Iwa-chan, look! Isn't this splendid? I can't believe I actually got a prize!" Tooru beamed. "Oh, it must be because of my good behavior! It's no wonder I got to win!"

Iwaizumi hums as he sent an unamused look. "...Is that all you have to say?"

"Wh-" Tooru spluttered. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Sorry, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"Since you couldn't get anything, here- _I'll_ give you something instead!" Tooru raised his bubble gun and pointed it towards Iwaizumi. "Have some bubbles!" He said, as he fired some bubbles towards the ace's face.

"_Geh-_ I don't need those, damn Shittykawa!!" Iwaizumi exclaimed angrily, swiping at the bubbles that were about to pop in front of him. Tooru only did his signature wink while sticking his tongue out as a response.

As they were walking, Tooru spotted a commotion going on.

A small crowd was gathered around a certain stall- the one with the shooting game, where you use fake shotguns to shoot prizes as a way of earning them. Amongst the crowd, Tooru could spot Mr. Refreshing and the cute blonde Karasuno manager. The <s>unfairly pretty</s> setter from Fukurodani was there too. Perhaps they were watching someone playing the game?

As they both walked closer, 2 more people came into view. One of them was Tobio, and the other was the pudding head setter from Nekoma.

(It's almost like the stall attracts setters or something. Not that Tooru was denying his interest of what was going on.)

"Yahoo~!" Oikawa exclaimed, as the small crowd turned to look at him and the still grumpy ace following him. "What's with all the commotion, eh? Did Tobio-chan shoot someone or something?"

"O-Oh, well..." The manager (Yachi, he thinks) stuttered.

"I wouldn't really... say that." Suga said, as if he couldn't pick the right words.

"In fact-" the Fukurodani setter replied. "In this case, I'm sure he... um, wouldn't even be able to do that."

"Akaashi-san, that's a bit mean..." Yachi said, as she sent a small worried glance towards the first year setter, who seemed to be too focused on his miserable shooting to actually hear them.

"Ah. Sorry."

It took Tooru a few seconds to understand.

"Ohoho? Is Tobio-chan struggling with his aim??"

Iwaizumi jabs him from behind. Oikawa lets out a pained noise and his signature 'Mean, Iwa-chan!'.

Suga scratches the back of his neck. "Well, yes. Kageyama has been in this stall for a long while now, but he hasn't even manage to shoot down a single prize. I'm honestly worried for him."

Before Tooru could say anything else, he was cut off by a sound of a gun going off, followed by a shout of anger.

_"Dammit!"_ Tobio exclaimed, pure frustration carved onto his face. He had missed.

"D-Don't mind, Kageyama-kun!" Yachi says, as Suga joins in with a 'don't mind!' of his own. Akaashi sighs.

Another sound of a gun went off, and of something hitting an object with a _thump._

The pudding head (Kenma, he remembers) next to Tobio managed to shoot down one of the prizes.

"Again...?!" Akaashi said, he seemed (almost) surprised. "I'm sure that was the 11th time..."

Kenma turned to look back at them, slight amusement on his face. "Uhuh."

'What?!' Tooru inaudibly says out of surprise. _Eleventh?! Damn, I guess you should never underestimate the quiet ones..._

Seeing how terrifyingly good at the game Kenma is, Tobio looks upset. Tooru tries to fire bubbles using his own prized gun towards him as a way to <s>annoy him</s> cheer him up. It didn't work. Suga happily pops the bubbles for him.

"Next one, please." Both of the setters said in unison, holding their guns out.

"Oh jeez, there's only two prizes left." The stall owner said. "I hope you'll finally get it with this one, Kageyama. And you, Kenma, you're practically putting me out of business! This will be your last one, alright?"

"Thank you, Takinoue-san!" Kageyama says as Kenma hums.

Tooru hasn't heard from Iwaizumi for a while, even though he knew the ace was behind him. Kageyama and Kenma are starting to reload their gun.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, are y-" Tooru turned around, accidently bumping a man passing by with an _oof._

"Excuse me." The man said.

"Sorry...!" Tooru said apologetically.

The man slightly tipped his white fedora in reply, then proceeds to walk away.

Tooru watched the man walking away, and he felt as if there was something... peculiar about him.

The short moment of silence was broken by Tobio's shout of anger, followed by another familiar _thump._ Tooru turned to look at the source of these sounds.

_Ah, he missed again._

Tobio looked really close to giving up, his grip on the gun trembling. Yachi and Suga are trying to reassure him, as Akaashi pinches the bridge of his own nose. Kenma had shot another prize, and now there is only one left (which is a volley ball).

"Kozume, how are you so good at this...?" Akaashi says with a tone of tiredness.

"All kinds of different games can teach you many things, you know." Kenma shrugged. "And I just so happen to be able to play them literally every single day."

Suga raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I'm surprised you don't even need glasses."

Tooru grumbles. He envies the pudding head's still perfect eyesight, despite the amount of times he'd seen the other setter practically bury his face on his PSP. Suddenly, a certain thought came to his mind.

"Wait a minute! Tobio-chan, could it be that you need your eyes checked?? What if you actually have bad eyesight?!"

Tobio tilted his head. "Huh?"

"That... that would actually make sense!" Yachi says, Suga hums in response.

"Kageyama would look nice in glasses, honestly!"

"He'd have to wear the ones like Tsukishima's when he plays volleyball..." Akaashi states. "...Hey, Kozume. If you had imperfect eyesight, would you go as far as wearing both kinds of glasses?"

"_God_ no, I'd rather quit. I'd say good riddance to Lev with no hesitation. I have no idea how Tsukishima does it." Kenma grumpily mumbles as Akaashi chuckles amusingly.

"Then I'll find him and borrow his glasses, and surely I'll finally get that volley ball....!!!" Kageyama exclaims determinedly.

"Kageyama, I don't think that's how it works!" Suga laughed.

"In that case-" Kageyama turns to Kenma, and bows. _"Please teach me how to shoot, Kenma-san...!"_

Kenma made a quiet, startled noise, and now the poor blonde setter is stuck in an unpleasant situation (that Tooru completely understood from the depths of his heart).

Tooru turned to look at Iwaizumi. "What do you think, Iwa-"

He was met with the sight of the ace clutching the back of his neck, face scrunched in pain.

"...Iwa-chan? What's wrong?" Tooru said as he carefully took a step closer to him, the others turned to look at Iwaizumi concernedly.

"Iwaizumi-san?"

"Hey, is he alright?"

"Oikawa-san, what happened?"

Despite the concerned questions here and there, Iwaizumi still chose to be quiet. Tooru only worries more.

"Are... are you okay?"

A noise came out of Iwaizumi, but Tooru couldn't hear him clearly.

What comes after was a growl.

"Huh-"

Iwaizumi looks up, and Tooru wasn't sure that he was actually the Iwaizumi he knew.

Red.

Why are his eyes so red?

Iwaizumi roars.

In a flash, Tooru was on the ground after Iwaizumi lurched for him. Shocked, questioning noises surround them.

Before he knew it, Tooru felt excruciating pain on the juncture of his right shoulder. Tooru _screams._

And apparently, he wasn't the only one screaming, either.

The ace had bit him so hard, Tooru could feel himself bleed through his white yukata, which is now dark red around the right shoulder area. He could feel his shoulder getting chewed off.

He could see figures surrounding them, certain people shouting and hands trying to pry the _monster_ away- Tooru made an attempt to shove it, but the grip on him was just _too strong,_ it didn't even budge, he can't see clearly and _oh God it hurts-_

Then everything faded to black.


End file.
